helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Halos124
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Beach Musume -10 1st Generation ~ Jyuu Onna ~ Auditions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MiyaChiiFan (Talk) 20:26, February 2, 2013 The H!P Fanon wikia is where you get to make your own H!P groups,members,singles,etc. It is your decision if you want people to edit your articles or not. But everything has to be fanon! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 22:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't care really :). But I already updated the 4th generation. I let anyone edit my stuff,and if it is not accurate,i fix it :). Yes you can, But Hinata Hara is in one of my new sub-units, If you can use her if you like, but I would prefer you not to. But of course you can ^^ I thank you for asking :) OneeNyan (talk) 00:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) What do you have in mind~ (I'm a little curious) :) OneeNyan (talk) 01:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) What members do you plan on using, if not all? OneeNyan (talk) 01:51, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can use Yumi, and feel free to edit their pages according to the groups your making. the people-pics she posted looked like Gaia online.... Alitheia (talk) 03:00, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Maybe theres a dress up game/app .....The picture sizes are just like an iPhone/iTouch picture... Alitheia (talk) 03:46, February 23, 2013 (UTC) My bad! I meant Tinier Me xD I got confused ^^; Alitheia (talk) 04:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) To make the people, I use dreamselfy.com (which is yes, a dreamselfy for tinierme), and to take a screen shot of it I use snipping tool (doesn't have the best quality but it's better than nothing ;; xD) Isachiify (talk) 17:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC) No Problem !! Isachiify (talk) 22:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes! Feel free to, If you have any questions on how I was doing things with the page, please feel free to ask! OneeNyan (talk) 00:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, you know what the Satoyama movement is? The movement with the units such as Green Fields, Tasaki Asahi, DIY, Harvest, and Peaberry? Well, its a movement that focuses on preserving the planet. all of their singles are based on nature and exc. They also came out with a NEW Movement recently, which gave me the idea to make my own. The new movement has 3 new units. They will release singles just like the normal groups. The new units are... Dia Lady-Sugaya Risako, Suzuki Airi Plumeria-Nakajima Saki, Ishida Ayumi, Fukuda Kanon, Ikuta Erina, Hagiwara Mai Mellowquad-Tokunaga Chinami, Okai Chisato, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi So, I'm just doing my Movement like the other two movements. Any more questions? Sorry forgot to add my signature to the last postOneeNyan (talk) 01:24, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Interesting Unit~ I like it :) So, I'll make the page for Jewls, and you can feel free to edit it if you wish. Also, If you want to come up with the singles for Jewls, you can, If you don't want to I'd love to ^3^ Also, if you wouldn't mind, could you make it some-what nature related? That's the purpose of all the Unit singles, Since it's a movement. Thanks~ And please if you have anything you think I should add to my Movement feel free to say so! OneeNyan (talk) 22:02, March 7, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :). The "Megumi" in the group is going to try to stay in contact with us,so maybe she can stay.It all depends on if she contacts us or not.If she does,I'll tell you! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:19, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure.So she would have to be currently audition for the 8th generation. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 03:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I already changed it :). Thanks =). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 03:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering If I could Add GLiTTER to my Petit Best 14 album. It's sort of like an album that have their own songs and I'll pair up members from GLiTTER with some other groups. Kind of like a sub unit but ONLY FOR THIS ALBUM. I wanted to use GLiTTER because I need some smaller groups for the album. Thanks!~ OneeNyan (talk) 21:07, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Haha sorry about that. I just noticed that you added the Logo photo on their page, so I assumed. Okay~ I'll use DYB Thanks! I appreciate it OneeNyan (talk) 21:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Actually,I am!But I am debating between Cai Yanyu and Peng Shan. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 23:35, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I am going to announce her later on today,but I don't think we should use Momusu photos. !: You are overworking yourself with the editing XD 2:People might misunderstand XD. I thought you were going too XD.That's why I didn't do it!Good ahead (her new color is Lavender). I already got her number. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) 632.She's new so it's not really high~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) That is,if I decide to promote her XD.(I will.But now I have to choose the "back girls" for the eigth gen,and I don't know who to pick!). Mosumu!!I really need help.I've been trying to edit Y.okatta's Ichiban 2 thread.It won't let me paste the Japanese writing for the concet name,and it won't let me add "2011 Releases" or "2011 DVDs" on it.I don't know what is going on. (ForeverHello!) As in group page with singles, albums, members and stuff? Riyu-Hime (talk) 22:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Riyu-Hime Awesome. I'll do that. It'll probably take me a while to get started thinking about it and stuff. And actually I had a question about the pictures. Are you allowed to use any pictures you want or what? Sorry. I forgot. I clicked the button and then I realized but it was already too late. Riyu-Hime (talk) 22:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Riyu-Hime Nahh,I don't care~.But lots of members are 17 (I think there are 3 or 4 members who are 17),so it's not really old.But I can see where you are going with that~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 23:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) It is happening because you & me are editing at the same time.And I was just re-doing it and I just realized you edited it again,so I have to do it for the 4th time.I am not mad or anything,I just want to finish it :). ForeverHello! (talk) 00:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~.I should've told you the first time =).But it's done,and now I will go lay down because my wrists hurt XD. ForeverHello! (talk) 00:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) It's alright :). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) We should~. Should I create the page or do you want to? I don't want to get confused xD. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:17, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, Tantei Shoujou - Dot Dot Dot will be there (their 40th single can't because it won't be release by August) XD. I'm thinking energetic/cutesy songs.Also,this time,Zheng Mei will be getting a solo on the album (on Dakishimete 12,Sun Fang had a solo and on the album before,Zheng May Ai had a solo.). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 17:52, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I already chose some random members to sing together for each song,so I guess not. The sub member auditions won't be announced until August and wont began until October~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 18:36, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I didn't get to it yet because I have to fix up Sun Fang's page~. I will after I am done though! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:03, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I finished the FC Event page.It only took me 5-6 minutes. And yeah,I am BerryzCelebration! XD. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 21:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay~.Oh,did you listen to Golden Chinatown yet? MiyaChiiFan (talk) 22:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I am glad my Chii got alot of attention though :). Su Meili! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 22:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Btw,why would I kill you because you don't like Berryz?It doesn't hurt me at all! Oh Okay~. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 23:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC)